


[Podfic] Restoration Projects

by Tarae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Epistolary, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of via_ostiense's story</p><p>Author's summary: "I am pleased to inform you that the Board of Directors of Hogwarts has selected the firm of Longbottom, LLC, to oversee and carry out the reconstruction of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Restoration Projects

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restoration Projects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257255) by [via_ostiense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense). 



> Recorded as part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV.](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html)  
> Music excerpt: 'Humoresque' by Antonín Dvořák

 

 

  


**Lenght:** 8:33 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/uvhf/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+HP%2B-%2BRestauration%2BProjects.mp3) or [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kc393ml2c0tcmq8/HP+-+Restoration+Projects+-+Tarae.mp3) (slower)

 


End file.
